A Thousand Miles Between Green And Gray
by hagithara
Summary: i stared across the Great Hall to the blonde sitting in the Slytherin table suprised to see his eyes locked with mine. Emotions cursed through me and i could see those same feelings flash across his face, but i knew it was too late. What was actually a few yards to him from where i sat felt like a thousand miles in between my compeling green eyes and his gaze of smoldering gray...
1. Never Happened

Chapter one: Never Happened

It was the end of another year at Hogwarts and every single witch and wizard in the castle were seated in the Great Hall. The chatter was low as everyone waited for the Headmistress to arrive for the Leaving Ceremony. McGonagall had worked hard to repair the school after the Battle of Hogwarts, not just the castle and grounds, but the staff and students as well. It had started as a mark of respect to all those who had died in the last battle against Voldemort, where the families of all the deceased were invited to the Leaving Ceremony. Year after year it turned into a tradition, where the parents of the students arrived for the feast and left the school with their children. It was an event made for the families to feel that their children were safe.

I had already been here twice and this would be the third feast I would be invited to. The first time I was here, a multitude of students and parents had wanted t shake my hand and sit nearby. of course I could count on Ginny to keep the people under control with her harsh dismissive words. It was amusing to James to see us having such a hard time. My oldest son had reminded me so much of my father that night, his black messy hair looked even more untamed than usual as he ran his hand through it. He was laughing a and talking with his friends. He was practically glowing. I had felt someone take my hand, the softness and the warmth of it was so familiar that I already knew I would see her bright brown eyes as soon as I turned.

"You missed this," She said simply.

I tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, loving how the color stood out more with the green dress she wore.

"This was my home," I answered. It truly had been, but there were so many memories that I was too afraid to remember, memories that I couldn't allow myself to forget...

This year was different, and not just because Albus was also here, there was something more, like a feeling of something about to happen. Maybe it was the unnerving sight of my middle child with his green and silver tie among all the red and gold; Maybe it had been that fact that James had teased him by calling him Snivellus. Or maybe, just maybe it was the family on the other side of the Great Hall. Whatever it was, there was a strange feeling in the air, and it took one look at Hermione, then she was dragging Ron out of the Great Hall. I excused myself and kissed Ginny on her temple before running after them.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, his voice carried through the silent corridors.

I caught up with them then, Hermione's bushy hair swayed as we quickened our pace.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," she said as we reached the place.

Everything seemed just as it has been since the first time they had entered. It looked just as deserted as it was in their time at Hogwarts, leaving the three of us speechless for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Hermione was obviously the one to break the silence.

It took only a single word to sum it all up, "Malfoy," Ron said as if it were that simple of an answer.

I cringed at the name, "Possibly," I said not looking at either of them.

"That's ridiculous, Harry. Don't you see him at the Ministry? I'm sure Aurors bump into a member of Wizengamot-"

"Forget that, we've seen him plenty of times in our floor," Ron interrupted her, "Didn't we all see him with his wife at King's Cross?"

I sighed, they were right after all, "I know, it was just seeing him here, in the Slytherin table..."

"It's completely understandable, mate." my best friend said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't answer. What could I say? I loved Ginny and our children so much, but there was a strange hollow feeling in my chest that had appeared the second I saw him.

"You don't regret the choices you made, do you?" she wasn't accusing me, but Hermione didn't see what she was implying.

Ron's face turned the color of his hair, "Do you regret marrying my sister?"

"No!" I yelled, anger and pain suddenly took over me, "I love her! I love everything about her! I thought you knew that! I also thought you knew that if Draco and I hadn't been so broken after the war we would still be together!" tears ran hot down my face as I breathed heavily. I hadn't said his name in nearly twenty years.

"So what are you saying? If he came in here now with his arms open would you choose him?" His face was still red and his eyes were now burning with anger.

I wanted to cry, really cry. I swallowed with difficulty and my voice cracked as I whispered, "He's not the same person anymore,"

"You didn't answer my question," his voice was low but the anger was still there.

"I don't want to answer it. I chose Ginny before because she was able to fix me, she made me feel again when I had given up on trying to be whole. I don't really know what you want to hear. That I loved him more than anything in my world? That I miss him? That still think of that last kiss? Or that I won't forget that night at the Slytherin dorms in his bed when he said he loved me for the first time?"

Ron was quiet, I wasn't sure if his silence was of rage or if he was too shocked of seeing me break that way, bursting into tears and remembering so many things that I had kept locked up deep in my heart. It didn't matter to me anyways, the flow of tears was too heavy that I couldn't even see his expression anyways. So I continued unable to stop my mouth after nineteen years of not speaking about him.

"The very next morning you noticed me when I was sneaking in with my cloak, it took you one good look at me and I remember you said that I looked like I was glowing. Did you already forget what I told you? That he made me feel so many things no one else ever did and he was so soft almost fragile, and our bodies seemed to be in perfect sync. When he whispered my name as we made love I knew that it was real. Then, it took those three words as he whispered 'I love you' with so much passion, and my heart exploded into a million pieces, because there was no more space in it to hold so much love."

I vaguely noticed Hermione's teary eyes as I stared directly at Ron. His expression has changed, he looked almost sad.

"When he said goodbye at King's Cross after the memorial service -" I couldn't find my voice, that was the most painful part of all, "I - the only thing that kept me going before Ginny, was that last kiss. He didn't care about all the muggles watching he just pulled me into his arms and held me so tightly and when our lips touched I felt that same thing that I had felt when he said my name that night. Only this time when my heart exploded, he left and I don't think I will ever feel that way again, I don't think my heart is capable anymore."

Ron didn't speak, but a single look at his reflection from the mirror I could see he felt terrible. Hermione took my hand in hers and squeezed softly. "Sorry," she said, I wasn't sure if she was apologizing for her earlier comment or if she was saying what her husband was unable to voice out.

But she was wrong to underestimate a Gryffindor. Suddenly, Ron broke the distance between us and hugged me. It was so similar to the way he hugged me after Draco left me after finding me broken, hidden in number 12 Grimmauld place. It reminded me of my father.

It took me a couple of minutes to compose myself. After I washed the tears from my face, I was able to go back to the hall. We laughed all the way there, remembering our adventures in the castle and I returned to my wife and children as if it had never happened, as if Draco and I had never happened...


	2. Broken

Chapter Two: Broken

I had never consider myself a masochist, until now. The day the letter arrived by owl I had thought nothing of it, of him. when the day arrived I hadn't cared much if anything at all. Then there he was at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and I barely gave him a glance. Until I noticed his smile. The most painful part was that smile. The smile that I knew by heart. It wasn't for me, it was for his family. His wife. Something had happened to me that day, as if every wound I'd had and just thinking of him made me ache. Throughout the year, I had avoided any sort of possible contact but of course bumping into him was sometimes inevitable. I found myself wanting to see him just so I could feel that pain again. So I could remember that he had someone else that he loved.

When the invitation arrived near the end of the school year, it was like one of those chances to see him and just feel his smile burn into my skin, see his children, and compare just how much they resembled his wife.

If I was given a chance to go back to the start, would I take it? No, I have someone I love now, someone who has kept me from falling apart: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Everyone who saw him said he was just like me, but they never noticed the things that separated us. My son loved reading, he prefered being alone instead of being followed by a group of sycophants, he was pure and good and innocent, but most importantly, he wasn't ever going to fall for a Potter.

Since I had seen Harry at King's Cross, I had been so angry. But what had I expected? Someone as mess up as I was? Probably. Astoria had caught on my mood ever since we left the Manor but knew better than to ask. Even after nearly thirteen years together she would never know about Harry. My wife had always known how unfixable I was. She knew that she would never fill that hole in my chest. She knew that every time we had been intimate, my heart was a thousand miles away. Even if some part of me loved her in a way, she had never made me feel like he had, never made my heart tremble.

This very moment was similar to the one I was witnesses at King's Cross the setting had changed but it made no difference to me. I felt that strange sense of pain again. At the Great Hall the scene before me was just as I had seen in my worst nightmares. He was there, along with his wife and Weasley with Granger, laughing. How could he be so happy without me? I was tiered of being the only one suffering, I wanted to believe that he couldn't live without me either. Their children were easy to distinguish. But it was the youngest boy, the one that sat beside him, that caught my attention. It wasn't his appearance that shocked me, I had expected the kid to look exactly like him, resembling his father as much as Scorpius resembled me. What I couldn't believe was the green robes he wore, Slytherin green robes on a Potter.

For a second, I stared at my son almost accusingly. Was it possible that he knew him? Talked to him? Maybe even be roommates? Friends? It wasn't possible, he would have mentioned him in a letter. I knew better than to ask my son about the Potter kid, so I stayed quiet and still and angry. In all the chatter and movement within all the house tables it was difficult to keep my eyes on him, so one minute he was there and the next not only he was gone but so was Weasley and Granger.

What I felt then was something worst than panic, I couldn't describe it though._ He's not there,_ I kept thinking,_ he's not there._ All the anger I had been building up since the day I left Scorpius on the Hogwarts Express cooled down and turned into fear._ He's not there, I need him there._ In a small part of my mind I was terribly sorry about thinking so many unpleasant thing about him. It took me about ten minutes to finally make an excuse to leave, and as soon as I did, wasn't sure where to look for him. _Where are you? Why did you leave my sight?_ After pacing for another minute, I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom directly above the Great Hall.

There was low sound distinctly of a male voice. The closer I got to the bathroom the clearer the voice sounded. When I reached the door, I could finally make out what was being said.

"_-with his arms open would you choose him?_" the voice sounded strange, as if whoever was in there had cast some sort of silencing charm. The buzzing noise in my ears was increasing the closer I got to the door. It was the Muffiliato charm, the one Harry always used to keep our dorm-mates from hearing me scream when he made love to me. I had no doubt of who was yelling inside the girl's bathroom. What I didn't understand was what Ron meant by what he said.

I raised my wand and murmured softly, "Finite Incantatem," The charm was gone with a flash of white light from my wand, and I was able to hear every word distinctively.

"_He's not the same person anymore,_" Harry's voice sounded different, aged, and yet the sound of it still reminded me of that about twenty-four years ago, in our third year at Hogwarts when we kissed for the first time. My heart dropped to my stomach and my lungs weren't able to take up any air. How long had it been since I heard his voice? Almost twenty long and painful years.

I shook my head, feeling almost light-headed. Now wasn't the time for that. I concentrated on the voices and what they were saying, trying to ignore the strange feeling in my chest.

"_You didn't answer my question,_" I waited for Harry to respond, surprised at Ron and his anger as he yelled at the only person to ever touch my heart. My stomach did a painful flip as I began to understand what their conversation was about.

"_I don't want to answer it. __I chose Ginny before because she was able to fix me, she made me feel again when I had given up on trying to be whole,_" I could hear tears in Harry's voice as he replied and my cold, dead heart broke as he talked about his wife, "_I don't really know what you want to hear. That I loved him more than anything in my world? That I miss him? That still think of that last kiss? Or that I won't forget that night at the Slytherin dorms in his bed when he said he loved me for the first time?_"

Harry went silent, I pictured him with tears streaming down his cheeks, flooding those beautiful green eyes that I missed so much. He would be trying to cover his face ith his hands, he always tried to act strong, like a flower with small thorns. My broken heart ignited with so much feeling that it made me feel warm again. I was sure that this is what it felt to fall in love with the same person for the millionth time. My heart felt whole after so long and swelled up only to break again because it was still to damaged to love. It reminded me of a balloon filled with air until it popped.

"_Did you already forget what I told you?_" Harry continued. I wasn't sure I could keep listening, but I just couldn't make myself leave, "_That he made me feel so many things no one else ever did and he was so soft almost fragile, and our bodies seemed to be in perfect sync. When he whispered my name as we made love I knew that it was real. Then, it took those three words as he whispered 'I love you' with so much passion, and my heart exploded into a million pieces, because there was no more space in it to hold so much love._"

For a second, my entire body when still as if I'd been hit with a full body-bind curse. My heart was fluttering in my throat, but I felt time go in slow motion as I took in what I had just heard. My heartbeat was loud in my ears, _ba-dump._ Harry said he loved me. _Ba-dump._ He misses me._ Ba-dump._ He remembers that night. _Ba-dump._ He felt the same way as I did -as I still do. _Ba-dump._

The next thing I know, I'm running, running so fast I might fly. What would happen now? How could I go back to Astoria knowing that there could've been something with Harry? How could I leave her and Scorpius if Harry had already made his choice? How could I ever look at him knowing that he never forgot about me? How could I not see him ever again?

It wasn't untill I ended up in front of the stone wall that the Slytherin Dungeon hid behind. The wall looked just as it did in my years here, the way it had looked centuries before I was even born. Everything was the same and my presence hadn't made a difference. The entire castle was the same, as if it had stood oblivious to everything Harry and I had been though. The only evidence of us ever being together was the Room of Requirement, but no one would be able to enter that room unless they knew about us. I realized that no matter how I felt, nothing would change. All the memories would be a part of me forever, but they would be invisible, hidden forever just like the Room of Requirement hid our special place.

Maybe some day when I am old and dying I might tell my grandchildren that if you go to the seventh floor in the left corridor of the castle and walk by it three times thinking about a place where the names Potter and Malfoy are just that, where Gryffindor and Slytherin don't mean anything and where love it the only thing that matters, then they would find the place where I was truly happy. The place where I want to stay for the rest of eternity.

I walked back to the Great Hall and sat quietly between Astoria and Scorpius. I no longer wanted to be here, but I had to stay with them and pretend to smile. Less than a minute had passed and I lifted my gaze to the door. And there he was, Harry Potter, followed by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were laughing and talking, but my heart -broken as it was -shattered at the sight. It was as if I had gone back in time as they waved at their friends in the red and gold table and sat together, Harry sitting across from his friends, facing me.

Suddenly, his eyes tuned to me. I couldn't stop all those emotions from showing. His green eyes met mine and the world around us disappeared.

_Do know, Harry? Do you know that I can't ever stop loving you? _I thought, hoping he could hear me.

What I saw in his eyes was enough to make my broken heart tremble. _He still loves me. _That truth smashed my heart into pieces because I knew I was still too broken. I never thought that after twenty years my heart could feel again. I was sure that even if I has hurting, I could cast the greatest, most powerful Patronus ever seen...


	3. Closer

Chapter Three: Closer

His brilliant green eyes met mine and ignited me from the inside. I felt cold heat course through my body and as if his eyes were a mirror, I could see mine reflected in his. My gray irises glowed in the light coming from my wand. They looked like melted silver and I wondered what he saw in them. There was no space between us in that instant. Distance didn't exist as we fussed our lips, our bodies and our gazes together. I could feel his heart stammering against his chest, as we pressed closer –if possible. I couldn't tell which heartbeat belonged to him and which was my own. That moment, we were one...

**Date: September 1, 2017**

Sometimes, I found myself wishing to be alone.

That very moment, sitting in a small compartment in the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by my family, I wanted that as much as I wanted air to breathe.

My family was a very big and loud one. Rose was always getting into what I called "word fights" with James mostly. But when he wasn't around, she always tried with me. It was fine though; I would pretend to be into it until I forgot that I was pretending and started enjoying our rambling. Today, her victims were Lysander and Lorcan Scamander; their mother had been Dad's friend since his school years. That wasn't even half of the noise though; James had a huge part in it. The tiny space left was filled up by his best friend and our cousin Fred. All three of them were engrossed in their conversation. From what I could hear, James still couldn't get over Teddy snogging Victoire.

I rolled my eyes, beginning to feel claustrophobic in the train compartment with six other people. Had it been like this for Dad and his friends? I doubted it. Maybe Uncle George and his twin I never met must've been this loud, with all the jokes and all, but definitely not my dad. He didn't like the crowds and attention, and definitely not the noise, something we had in common.

Unfortunately, today I was just too nervous. I clutched my stomach tightly, feeling nauseous. I would never understand why the Sorting had me acting this way. It would only decide where my dorm would be and the color of my tie and the insignia on my robes, and the next seven years of my life and practically my whole academic career. Right, yeah. No big deal.

I made up an excuse to leave, and was out of the tiny space in no time. I practically ran all the way to the back of the train, not entirely sure of where I might end up. I just wanted to be alone. Or at least feel calmness and hear only silence.

I stopped in front of a half empty compartment. There was only one other person sitting there, a thin boy with blonde almost white hair. He was staring out the window, completely lost in thought and oblivious to my presence. I slid the door open and walked in.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" I mustered the courage to speak. The only other sound was the humming of the train in the rails, making my voice sound loud and profane.

The boy only nodded, so I sat as far from him as I could, trying to give him privacy in exchange of his silence. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes.

I could hear my heartbeat against my ears, and practically feel the air travelling into my lungs at every breath. The quiet was so peaceful, I would be glad to share my time with the boy sitting across from me if he was always like this. Hours passed and it wasn't until the sky began to darken, that I noticed how close we were to Hogwarts.

"Hey –err, we need to put our robes on," I said to the blonde boy, it felt like talking to a statue. He had hardly moved at all this whole time.

Slowly, he turned to face me, blinking as if waking up from a dream. His hair fell over his eyes smoothly compared to my untamable hair. Even the colour was a funny contrast: wild black and silky blonde. His nose was straight and long, giving the impression of pointy features. His eyes were gray, a very peculiar shade I had never even seen before. It reminded me of something…

_It was half way through spring, James would be finishing his second year of school in a couple of months while I had to play with Lily. Fortunately, Mum had gotten a hint on my mood and decided to go with Aunt Hermione and Hugo to Diagon Alley on a shopping trip. So today, I was alone._

_Or at least I felt that way._

_That day, around noon as I lay out in the grass, Dad came out of the house. Wordlessly, he lay next to me, staring up at the sky._

"_I actually love this time of the year," I hadn't expected him to speak, but he had surprised me enough to get my attention immediately._

"_Don't you think it's too dark? I mean, the sky is all gray," I asked._

_He chuckled, "That is what's beautiful about it, the colour… It makes me feel closer…"_

_It took me a good few minutes to process what my father had said, but I didn't understand it one bit. We both lay there in silence for a while until I finally asked, "Closer to what?"_

_He didn't turn to look at me; his eyes were fixed at the pearly gray sky._

"_Closer to my star…"_

_His voice sounded rough, and there was a hint of some hidden emotion in his words. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, by his star. But in that instant, as we looked at the endless sky, his eyes were staring at something that I couldn't see. He was staring at something a thousand miles away, something that he described as beautiful…_

The boy blushed just a shade of pink on his pale face. I looked away immediately, feeling my cheeks getting hot. He took his trunk and opened it, taking his robes out.

"Are you not going to change as well?" he spoke for the first time, his voice was like velvet. I was so shocked by his formality that I took a bit longer to answer.

"My trunk is in another compartment. Can I –err, come back here after I've changed?"

His face turned slightly pink again, "S-sure,"

"I'll be right back then," the second I closed the door of his compartment, I broke into a run, feeling strangely giddy.

When I reached the train compartment, Rose and the Scamander twins were relieved to see me. After a quick explanation of my encounter with the blonde boy, they let me go without further questioning on their part. The same thing could not be said for James, he was positive that the boy was actually a girl.

After I had changed into my robes, I was eager to find the blonde boy again. It wasn't until Rose and my brother began questioning me that I realized I didn't know his name, and I hadn't even introduced myself either. I ran at twice the speed of last time to get to the lonely compartment, only to see that it wasn't as empty as before. This time, there were three students, at least Fred and James' age talking with the smaller boy. I'd never felt the need to hide until then, and as I pressed my back against the wall, I could hear their conversation.

"Oh, please. You need us, or did you already forget your father has the Dark Mark?" A girl said, her voice carrying out a dangerous edge.

"I told you, Goyle, I do not need bodyguards, I can handle myself." The boy spoke, his velvety voice sounded cold.

"Yeah, sure you can. Everyone in this school hates us; they only see us as the next generation of Death Eaters." A male voice spoke, and raised the hairs in the back of my neck.

"You just wait till they say your name in the Sorting Ceremony. It will only take a second after that and you'll be an enemy of the Weasley-Potter Clan," the second male said, his voice was filled with resentment, yet it wasn't as scary as the other bloke.

"We are not our parents, alright? We get to make our own mistakes, not theirs. I don't need to become a part of your club to be safe, I am done listening to you." The boy said, angrily, his voice smooth and sharp.

The girl spoke again, "Suit yourself, kid. But I'd be more careful if I were you."

There was a grunting sound and the three older students laughed. My heart began to pound loudly in my chest and I was suddenly afraid. But I didn't have a choice –or at least that's what I would tell myself later.

I slid the compartment door open, wand raised. The girl seemed to be older, her shoulders were wide despite her slim figure and she was at least two heads taller than me. Her dark brown hair was the same colour of her eyes and her features were set in an angry gesture. She was standing closest to me, and standing on her right was a bloke that looked very much like her, only his shoulders weren't so wide and he wasn't as tall. It was easy to see they were siblings.

In the left corner of my eyes, I could see the blonde boy bent over, clutching his stomach in pain. Standing in front of him was none other than Charles Flint holding his fist up, getting ready for another punch. James and Fred had warned me about him when we passed by him in Diagon Alley. Flint liked to mess with students from other Houses regardless of age and gender.

The three of them froze suddenly at the site of me. My heart pounded hard on my chest, I didn't know a decent jinx and they were bound to know more about wand fights than me.

"Well, well. Who might you be?" the girl said, using a fake sweet tone.

The blonde boy looked up, and his expression of pain and anger turned into fear when his eyes met mine. "Go! Leave -ugh!" his warning was interrupted as Flint's fist met his gut again.

"Don't touch him," they laughed at my words.

"A brave one, I see," Flint said, eyeing me from my shoes to my hair, "Judging from your robes I must guess you are a pure-blood. Who are your parents, kid?"

I rolled my eyes, not lowering my wand, "My dad's a half-blood, and Mum's a pure-blood." I stepped into the compartment, closer to them but also closer to the blonde boy.

It took all the courage in me to speak my next words in front of them, but I managed. "My name is Albus Severus Potter,"

The boy looked up at me again, fear radiating from him. The three Slytherins raised their wands simultaneously, with identical smirks on their faces. I tried to think of a good spell but I didn't even know how to do any. It took a fraction of a second for me to realize that these so-called pure-bloods probably knew little to nothing of physical fights, except for the use of excessive force.

With that thought in my mind I took a swing at the smaller looking bloke, my hand meeting his nose with a cracking sound, I pulled his wand from his grasp in the same move. His sister was suddenly charging at me, I dodged her and kicked her leg making her stumble out of the compartment. Her brother ran out to help her. I turned to face Flint, his face turned into an ugly sneer, and in that moment when his attention was on me, the blonde boy had taken his wand out.

"Stupify!" his voice had been steady and his pose was impressively good, for a first year. There was a jet of weak red light that hit Flint on the chest, sending him back against the seats.

He stood back up, unsteadily and gave us a glare before walking out of the compartment muttering something like "not so lucky next time".

The boy and I were alone now, and the silence this time was heavy and ominous.

"Thank you, err, Potter," he said after the long silence.

I shook my head, "No, call me Albus." The boy gave me a small smile, "That was a very advanced spell, not even second years can manage,"

He shrugged, "I read it in my father's old school books. I wasn't sure if I could even cast it. Well, it didn't turn up the way it was supposed to,"

I rolled my eyes, realizing that I probably did that too often, "It was brilliant! You're a first year, it shouldn't have even touched him!"

His cheeks turned pink and he looked down, "I guess so, but I doubt it will work again later tonight,"

I cringed internally, if he ended up in snake pit, the others were bound to find him, "Maybe you'll end up in a different House, I know that after that Stunner, Ravenclaw would love to have you!"

"I don't think so, I was born to be in Slytherin," He smiled sadly; I briefly noticed how he still clutched his stomach.

I looked down at my hands, noticing I still had that git's wand. How could I make sure he was safe if I ended up in a different House? "You know, my dad told me that the Sorting Hat sometimes lets you choose."

"Where else could I go? Flint and the Goyle siblings are right," he put his wand in his pocket.

I hesitated before sitting beside him, "I don't hate you, and I doubt Fred or Rose or even James will hate you, no matter who you are- who your father was,"

He raised a blonde eyebrow at me, "Oh, really?" I nodded encouragingly, "Malfoy,"

"What?" I asked.

"My name, it's Malfoy. Scropius Hyperion Malfoy," he said, sitting very still as if waiting for a dungbomb to go off.

I processed it, "Scorpius? Like the star?"

"Isn't a constellation?" He said, thoughtfully, "Ugh! Listen, my father was Draco Lucius Malfoy. Our parents' rivalry in their school years is as legendary as the rivalry of their Houses."

I was utterly shocked. In my whole life, I hadn't heard a thing of Draco Malfoy from my dad, not even his name. But Mum had often mentioned their unconventional relationship. I had asked Uncle Ron about that, but he had only said that the past was the past. Even Aunt Hermione had refused to answer, stating that if my dad wanted us to know, he would have spoken about him himself. So in the end, I honestly had no idea what exactly went on between them. My only guess is that it must've been something huge.

"I don't care," I surprised myself by saying it.

Scorpius stared at me, eyes wide. "You don't care?"

"It's not important to me," I answered, "I don't want to be treated as if I were my dad, being alike is different, but I plan on walking down my own path. Besides, everyone has their own demons,"

Scorpius let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and laying his head back, "You have to teach me how to hit like that,"

"Anytime, Stars," I said eyeing him carefully; his arms were crossed loosely over his stomach. After the Sorting, I would make him go to the infirmary.

"Stars?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Yeah, you don't mind?"

His eyes searched for mine and he raised a blonde eyebrow, he seemed to do that as much as I rolled my eyes, "I guess not, but don't call me that in front of other people," he closed his eyes again. This time, I could see a genuine smile in his features.

In that moment, the train began to slow down, until finally, it came to a total stop. It dawned to me just then how much closer we were to the place where our destinies awaited us...

* * *

**as you can see, i finally managed to complete this chapter! id like to get some points clear:**

**-the first paragraph is Drarry. i had the idea of adding random pieces of future Drarry chapters into the Al/Scor ones so they would somehow match the idea of each chapter.**

**-Yes, there is a reason why albus starts calling scorpius 'Stars' and yes, it has something to do with what harry said to albus in his memory, no i don't believe they will ever know the similarities. I honestly dont like calling Scorpius "Scor" i personally think it sounds wierd, thats how i decided "Stars" would do the trick!**

**-obviously, they are too young to have any sort of feelings towards each other, but it is more about their relationship as friends for now, give them time, being gay is a big decision and we dont want them to rush into anything**

**-does anybody notice where i got the name Charles Flint? maybe a certain slytherin quidditch captain?**

**- now, i know i had mentioned that this chapter would be Drarry but i figured we needed to clear out some details that happened before the first two chapters so the story can go on**

**-the next chapter will be the Sorting Ceremony, i might make it on different PoVs for all the characters that will be Sorted and maybe give an insight on the thoughts of James, Fred and their best friend, who you will know more of :D**

**please review! any thoughts, suggestions and ideas will be warmly appreciated!**


End file.
